INFIDELIDAD MI DOLOR, TU DELEITE, SU VENGANZA
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Sirus despues de un largo paseo de frustracion descubre a su pareja con otro en la cama y en su propia cama ¿Como reaccionara ante esto? Mi primer fic Slash asi que no sean muy duros. !FELICIDADES MACARENA! este es tu regalo.


**INFIDELIDAD MI DOLOR, TU DELEITE, SU VENGANZA**

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con tal deseo que no pudo contener su excitación.

De su boca salio un gemido, provocando que uno de ellos se acercara su cuerpo hasta el punto que era casi imposible moverse.

Parecía magia no mas bien era magia lo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, una excitante chispa recorrió su cuerpo llevándolo hasta la culminación del clímax.

Se tendió al lado de su cama respirando con dificultad pero satisfecho de lograr su cometido, su acompañante lo miro a los ojos igual de satisfecho que el.

-Satisfecho- dijo la voz del hombre.

-Si, pero no es........

-Si lo se, no soy el estupido perro pero tu lo pediste así que no fastidies.

-Gracias- dijo Remus reincorporándose sobre la cama.

-Cuando quieras.

-Seguro- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No- dijo con su habitual sonrisa sarcástica, tomo su túnica dispuesto a dirigirse al baño ducharse y vestirse.

Remus siguió con la mirada a su ahora ¨amante momentáneo**¨** hasta que lo perdió de vista, tomo sus ropas dispuesto a esperar que el saliera de la ducha para entrar el, se volvió a recostar y pensar en los que había sucedido exactamente, a ciencia cierta no tenia idea ¿o si? Bueno si tenia idea se había acostado con Severus Snape el peor amigo de su novio ¿Donde? Nada menos que el el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, que resultaba ser la casa de su novio, ¿Infiel? Tal vez pero ahora solo disfrutaba del momento igual que lo había hecho rato atrás.

Un portazo lo saco de sus pensamientos eso significaba solo una cosa Sirius Black había vuelto de su paseo, ¿Cómo sabia eso? Pues bien además de ellos dos y un elfo con poco cerebro y una bestia que su antiguo dueño consideraba adorable no había nadie mas, la reunión había terminado hacia cuatro horas nadie estaba dispuesto a quedarse en un lugar como aquel. Remus se reincorporo rápidamente volteando a ambos lados esperando que el hombre no lo encontrara ahí. (Claro eso no iba a pasar y menos en este fic, sino donde queda lo interesante de la historia)

Sirius abrió la puerta esperando no encontrar a nadie, pensando en que Remus ya se habría ido después de la discusión que habían tenido, en esos momentos solo quería recostarse en la cama que el licántropo acostumbra a sur cuando se quedaba en su casa. Sus ojos no podían ocultar la sorpresa que había en ellos su amigo no su novio no su amante estaba desnudo excepto por sus ropas con las cuales se intentaba cubrir tontamente, siendo honesto eso no le hubiera incomodado del todo en otra situación pero como se encontraba era claro que no estaba esperándolo a el además de que la sabanas en el piso, lo despeinado del hombre y lo rápido que transpiraban indicaban todo aquello ¡Con alguien había estado el lobo! Pero no con el.

La puerta del baño se abrió dando paso al otro ocupante de la habitación y de la razón por la cual su novio se encontraba así y definitivamente ese no era su otro yo.

-Black- espeto con desprecio Severus al ver a su peor enemigo parado enfrente de el.

-Snape- dijo en el mismo tono o quizás mas venenoso Remus no podía decir quien estaba mas enojado en aquel momento todo lo que sabia era que quería escapar del lugar en ese preciso momento.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo Sirius antes de que otro hablara.

-Que no es obvio Black me acosté con tu novio- dijo saboreando cada palabra que salía de su boca, logrando su propósito que sus palabras legaran hasta las entrañas de su enemigo. Remus palideció mas de lo que ya estaba solo movía los ojos de un lado a otro esperando una solución milagrosa (Que no iba a llegar, eso corre por mi cuenta).

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar tratando de mantener la cordura, pero sus puños apretados sobre la varita demostraban todo lo contrario.

Pues....-volvió a comenzar Snape pero fue interrumpido por el animago.

-Le decía a Remus- dijo, Snape no respondió en verdad quería saber cual seria la respuesta del lobo ¿El porque se había acostado con el? ¿Por amor? No sabia que el licántropo estaba loco pero no tanto ¿Lujuria? ¿Infundir celos? Realmente estas dos ultimas cosas resultaban mas probables para los oídos de cualquiera.

-Yo...yo...- Remus no sabia para donde mirar.

-Yo me voy- dijo Snape fastidiado de todo aquello realmente estaba cansado de lo sucedido esa tarde y una buena taza de te caliente y unos cuantos puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor serian muy reconfortantes para el.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que se aclare todo esto- dijo apuntándole con la varita cuado se encontraba cara a cara con el (Pues no le quedaba de otra estaba tapando la salida, que quería ¿qué atravesara la puerta que?). Snape rodó los ojos fastidiado por la escenita de celos que estaba poniendo Black.

-Sirius- llamo quedamente Remus, pero se callo al ver la mirada de furia que le dirigía (¿Quién lo entiende primero quiere que lo hable y ahora lo calla?). Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se dirigió a Remus mas calmado.

-Dime- dijo apretando los dientes (Hasta que al fin deja hablar).

-Lo siento-(Vaya forma de empezar)

-¿Por qué?- fue la única pregunta, olvidando por completó a Snape se acerco a el, en su mirada se notaba que estaba lastimado, herid, infinidad de cosas que le había producido aquella escena.

-Fue un momento de desesperación (Si tu y yo soy la autora de este fic... Ups si lo soy, continuemos)

-Yo no te escuche quejarte- dijo Snape con una sonrisa burlona desde la puerta Remus desvió la mirada que hasta en esos momento se había mantenido en la mirada de Sirius (Que para fortuna del licántropo no le presto atención a Snape).

-Fue por lo de esta mañana- dijo dulcemente Sirius tomándolo de la barbilla delicadamente obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos. El solo asintió. ( se preguntaran que paso esa mañana)

_FLASH BACK........_

_La reunión de la Orden del Fénix había terminado, Dumblendor había anunciado oficialmente el regreso de Lord Voldemort ante los miembro todos tenían indicaciones de cómo debían actuar y para pesar de Sirius su único deber era quedarse en esa apestosa mansión hora conocida como cuartel como si fuera un perro (¿Por qué habré puesto a ese animal? ¿Quién sabe?) esperando el regreso de los demás y el sin poder hacer nada para ayudar. Como siempre ahí esta Remus su amigo su pareja inseparable que lo ayudaba bajo cualquier situación, no importara cual, lo había abrazado, consolado incluso besado frente a los demás y el que había echo._

_Lo alejo._

_Le grito que no lo comprendía._

_Había dado la vuelta._

_Se había transformado._

_Y se marcho._

_Dejando a un desconsolado Remus mientras que algunos le decían que se calmara y se marchaban dejándolo solo con un hombre de ojos negros y pelo grasiento (Hasta a mi me dolió hablar mal de el ¡Perdóname Sev!) a solas (A excepción del elfo y el animal que por cierto no son de importancia aquí) la tristeza lo embargaba una sola mano posada en su hombro fue suficiente para desatar el deseo de ser consolado por cualquiera._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK............_

Lo siento- esta vez fue Sirius quien dijo aquellas palabras del fondo de su corazón, acercándose al licántropo lo suficiente para saborear sus labios y deseoso de quitar cualquier rastro que hubieran dejado los de su enemigo pero para su sorpresa su pareja sabia igual que siempre. ¡NO LO HABIA BESADO! Sirius miro a Remus sorprendido que con una asentimiento comprobó que lo que pensaba era cierto, se había revolcado con el pero no lo había besado, no sus besos solo pertenecían a el y con eso volvió a besarlo profundizando casi queriéndoselo comer. Severus levanto una ceja dudoso de lo que había pasado realmente pero no le importaba al fin y al cabo la relación de esos dos no le importaba solo había sido un momento de locura desenfrenada si eso y nada mas, dando un ultimo vistazo a la pareja que ya estaba reconciliándose salio del lugar para llegar a Howgarts.

Sirius recorrió el cuerpo de Remus desesperadamente por cada rincón tratando de desaparecer cualquier rastro de que alguien hubiera profanado ese cuerpo, Remus no opuso resistencia estaba tan deseoso de aquello se prometió que no volvería a engañar a Sirius con alguien mas o por lo menos hasta la próxima pelea.

Al sentir sus miembros rozándose Remus arqueo las caderas e instintivamente abrió las piernas dando permiso a que Sirius lo penetrara, estaba desesperado pero Sirius tenia otras intenciones permitiría que Remus sufriera por su infidelidad y que deseara no volver a hacerlo después de lo que estaba a punto de experimentar. Empezó lamiendo el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja consiguiendo parte de lo que deseaba un gemido por parte de su pareja, continuo con sus labios pero se separo de ellos dejando a Remus con ganas de mas siguió con su pezones lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos con sensualidad, la desesperación de Remus aumentaba a cada momento lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya, pero Sirius no lo quería así. Tenia otras intenciones y no eran nada rápidas para el pobre hombre lobo que sintió como su miembro era recorrido por una boca sedienta de mas provocando deseos desconocidos para el, por supuesto que Remus no pensaba dejar las cosas así, sabia lo que Sirius trataba de hacer así que liberando una de sus manos la dirigió hasta la parte mas privada de su amante y comenzó a masajearla el animago no se esperaba eso así que abrió los ojos de sorpresa olvidándose de su tarea y dejándose llevar por el momento, Remus al notar esto comenzó a masajear mas fuerte, fue en ese momento en que Sirius recobro la cordura y lo que estaba haciendo era necesario y pronto ya no aguantaba mas, abriendo las piernas de Remus entro de un solo golpe y con brusquedad, sintió el dolor que atravesó a su pareja pero no lo lamento solo quería que recordara a quien partencia por hoy y por siempre.

_Un grito ahogado._

_Cerro los ojos._

_Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro._

_Pero no se quejo._

Sintió que Sirius se empezaba a moverse rápidamente sin que el se hubiera acostumbrado a la penetración, dentro de el sentía el dolor pero el placer al mismo tiempo no quería que parara, no lo deseaba. Deseaba mas.

Al fin sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, evitar no pudo un grito de infinito placer cuando sintió todo esos fluidos dentro suyo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el sudor recorría ambos cuerpos pero no se separaron Sirius retiro unos mechones de los cabellos del licántropo y le dijo acercándose a su oído.

¨No lo volverás a hacer verdad¨- afirmo jugando aun con su mechón, Remus solo negó con la cabeza como asegurándole que no volvería a suceder, satisfecho por la respuesta salio de el tendiéndose a su lado, cerro los ojos quedando dormido, Remus lo contemplo por un momento y mentalmente se dijo:

¨Por lo menos no volverá a suceder hasta que se vuelva a presentar la ocasión¨- dijo en su mente con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Snape y acurrucándose a su lado se quedo dormido también.

Mientras tanto en el castillo donde Harry Potter estudiaba un Severus Snape caminaba con paso firme hacia las mazmorras, no había alcanzado la comida pero no le importo, para su gran fortuna y para lograr llevar su propósito de desquitarse con un Gryffindor, Como caídos del cielo apareció el trío mas conocido que por lo menos uno de ellos logro chocar con el.

-Señorita Granger- dijo molesto.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo apenada.

-¡Pues deje de hacerse la tonta y andar en las nueves y ponga mas atención a donde va!- prácticamente le grito (Seamos honesto le grito). Era mas que evidente que sus compañeros no se quedaron callados (El día que eso suceda será un milagro).

-¡Ella se disculpo no tiene porque insultarla!- grito Ron.

-¡Usted no es nadie para llamarla así!

-¡Es un desgraciado ya me disculpe que mas queria que le suplicara!- ante esto no solo Harry y Ron se quedaron callados, mas bien estaban impresionados, la impresión les duro muy poco…..

-Señor Potter, Weasley son 30 puntos menos por insultar a un profesor y usted señorita Granger venga conmigo- antes de que repelaran Snape se marcho y Hermione detrás de asegurándoles a los chicos que les avisaría si pasaba algo.

Severus entro a su despacho y cuando lo hizo la muchacha cerro con su varita.

No tenias que ser tan directa- dijo desvaneciendo su cara de enojo.

Lo siento pero Harry llevaba mas ventaja de ganarse un castigo en vez de yo.

Pues en eso tienes razón a ese Potter se le esta pasando la mano se cree el rey del mundo.

Olvida eso ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?- pregunto acercándose a el seductoramente.

Bien, supongo- dijo atrayéndola mas hacia el.

¿Con quien estuviste?- dijo de repente y al ver que no entendía agrego- huele a alguien mas.

Con lupin, estaba aburrido y solo fue una forma de desquitarme con Black.

Nada serio.

En lo absoluto.

Ahora….- no termino su frase cuando ya la estaba besando, con la mano empezó a levantar su falda e introducir su mano hasta la vagina de la chica…………

**_Fin._**

Wow, macarena te voy a colgar por esto. Es la primera vez que ago un fic de este tipo, prefiero leerlos pero espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que es el primero sobre Slash que e realizado.

Y

**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MACARENA!_**


End file.
